Pokemon Trainer Marina Aaron
by D.R. Berry
Summary: This is the story of Marina Aaron, a disgruntled retired pokemon trainer.


Marina sat against the tree and blew a whisp of brown hair from her matching eyes. Persian napped peacefully with her head in her lap while Mightyena sat loyally by her side. She watched Tropius toss empty cans into the air with its mouth and Blastios shoot them with his water cannons. Further into the distance Jolteon and Flareon chased one another in small circles. Everything was peaceful and Mari hated it. When ever things would settle down for herself and her pokemon something always happened. That's when she noticed a pigeoto circle in the air above her head and land gracefully at her feet. Persian's head immediately lifted and her whiskers pointed at the potential treat. Mightyena let out a soft growl. "Persian, stay. Mightyena, heel." Mari commanded them both as she got on her feet. She picked the pigeoto up and took a rolled up note from its feet. She read it aloud so her currently surrounding six pokemon could hear it. "If someone gets this note, please help me. I am being held captive. Talon knows the way." She looked at the bird. "You Talon?" The pigeoto nodded once. "Right." She didn't sound surprised. Mari opened her brown leather pack and took out six pokeballs. Each one was a different color from the spectrum and held them up individually as she did role call. "Persian, Mightyena, Blastios, Jolteon, Flareon return!" The pokemon went into their corresponding balls. She put the five balls back into the pack and pocketed the green one. "Let's go." She climbed onto Tropius' back and wrapped her arms around its long neck. Talon took flight and the fruit pokemon followed. The terrain of the Jhoto region was lovely. It remained Marina's favorite of the four contents, and even though she was born in Kanto's Pallet Town, she felt at home here. While holding onto Tropius with one arm she read the note again. For a moment she thought it might be from Darel; the poor boy was always getting captured by Team Rocket, trapped inside a cave, and what- not. Even though she gave him a really strong Delcatty that she got in Hoenn, (shiny of course, she wouldn't give the boy a pink one) he still managed to get himself into trouble. She knew his handwriting well, and this wasn't it. As Tropius made a nose dive towards the ground the note flew out of her hand. She grabbed his neck with both arms and closed her eyes tightly. Mari felt the thud when the got to the ground and she climbed off. Talon stood there and looked intently at a rundown warehouse. "Tropius, return." She whispered and the pokemon went into its green ball. Mari looked at Talon as it landed on the ground. "Is the captive in there?" The bird nodded, then flew away. She watched it fly behind the building, come back to her, then fly behind it again. She followed it, looking at her surroundings with alertness. It didn't take long for Talon to stop again and look at a window on the second floor. It flew up into it leaving Mari to fend for herself. She couldn't use Tropius again, he was too big to fit anything but his head into the window. She had to devise another plan. With a bit of a smirk on her face and walked back to the front and stood before the door. She took out her blue pokeball. "Blastios, I choose you." The water pokemon came from the ball. "Blaaastooois?" It's gravely voice declared. "Blastios, Skullbash." She pointed at the door. "BLASTIOS!" He lowered his head and rammed it into the door. The force of the blow made the weak wood splinter and break. Blastios continued through and Marina followed. Inside were two very confused Rocket Grunts and a meowth. Without hesitation she pulled out her yellow pokeball. "Jolteon I choose you!" She yelled and the eevee evolution burst out. "Jolteon Thundershock!" She pointed at the three. "Jolteon!" Its fur bristled and it had a mischievous grin on its muzzle. Bolts of lightening shot from it paralyzing the foes and causing them to look black and scorched. "If they move, do it again." Marina smiled. "Blastios Return." She put the ball away and took out a red one. "Mightyena I choose you." Mightyena came out of the ball. "Mightyena, find the captive." "Mightyeeeeenaaa!" It howled and dashed up a set of rickety stairs. Marina followed it. Mightyena sniffed and clawed at one of the doors. When Marina opened it she was greeted with a swift blow to the head. When she came to she saw an broken chair and Mightyena pinning down a aqua haired girl. "What have you done with my pokemon!" The girl yelled. "What are you talking about? I'm here to save you." Marina said with a calm voice considering she was being fussed it by a minor. Mightyena growled and a line of foamy drool landed in the girl's face. "Ew, Mightyena return." The pokemon went back into its ball. "Come on then. Let's go find your pokemon." Mari said in a half sigh half groan. 


End file.
